Martha's Nightmare
by Jowaco
Summary: Martha Kent went to the caves. There she found her husband on the floor and before she knew it she was face to face with the being who took her son away from her. The question that must be asked is "How far will she go to get her son back?" Clana
1. Prologue

Hey peoples!! This is my second Smallville fic! And it will have Jartha (Jonathon and Martha) and of course everyone's favorite Smallville couple Clana! This story is a possible season 4 storyline, where Clark is with Jor-El and Jonathon is still in the caves. Lana did go to Paris for this story and Chloe and her father did not get caught in an explosion. And I'm not sure if any other of the shows characters will show up.  
  
And while we're on the subject of characters, I do not own anything but the plot they belong to The WB and so on and so forth!  
  
Martha Kent went to the caves. Here she found her husband Jonathon unconscious on the floor. But she soon finds herself face to face with the being that took her son away. The question that must be asked is, "How far will Martha Kent go to get her family back together?"

* * *

Prologue:  
  
Martha was worried, it had been two hours and neither Clark nor Jonathon had come back from the caves. She had to do something; she put on her coat and walked out of the house. She then walked over to the barn and got something she hoped she would never have to use. Not even Jonathon knew about what she was about to get, but she made it when they found out what the red kryptonite did to Clark, she placed it into her jacket pocket and made her way to the caves not knowing what she was going to find.

* * *

Okay, I know its short, but tell me what you think, please R&R!! I don't know if I should continue if you think I should then please review and tell me if not tell me that too!  
  
Thanx! Charmboy4! 


	2. The Cave!

Wow! I had no idea I'd get that many reviews for my first paragraph of the story! Don't worry the chapters from now on will be longer! So **THANK YOU!** Now here ya go chapter 2!  
  
Martha was nervous; she didn't know what she would find all she knew was that it wasn't going to be good. As she made her way down to the caves possible scenarios flashed through her head. 'What if Clark is with Jor-El and Jonathon is dead or Clark didn't make it?' "NO! Stop thinking these things!" She verbally scolded herself.  
  
Before she knew it she was approaching the caves, she saw that Lionel Luthor still had his security guards out front, but how could she get passed them? She decided instead of alerting the guards of her presence she would see if it was possible to go around. After a while of walking up and embankment, she realized she was near a cliff. She started to walk to the edge.  
  
CRACK! Martha jumped; she looked down and saw she had cracked a tree branch on the ground. She sighed with relief. But it was a moment too soon. The ground below her caved in and she fell. And before she knew it she felt her legs give way under the ground.  
  
When Martha woke up her head and legs hurt. But she didn't think that they were too badly hurt. She tried to stand up, but the ground she was lying on wasn't very stable. She reached her hand out to it and what she felt shocked her. It was a body. She quickly found the head of the person and she soon realized it was her husband. "Jonathon!" She screamed, "No, no please," she stared at his limp form lying on the ground of the cave, but a glimmer of hope was restored within her as she saw his chest rise ever so slowly. She leaned back against the wall and sobbed, she sobbed until she could sob no more.  
  
When she finally stopped she opened her eyes and saw a small golden coloured light coming out of the cave wall. Slowly she got to her feet and walked over to the light. Shaking she reached out to the light and just as her hand touched it she was pulled into and surrounded by a golden light. Turning around she saw the cave and Jonathon, but she turned around and saw something she didn't want to see.

* * *

It's longer, but the next chapter will longer! Please review!!!!! 


	3. What have you done?

> A/N: Hey, guys! So sorry for the long wait! But here you go chapter three! Hope you like!!!!! And thank you for the reviews!!!!!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Martha nervously inhaled deeply, before exhaling slowly. She was immersed in a strange gold light that seemed to be radiating off of a tall human figure in front of her. However Martha knew that this was no human, she hadn't been formally introduced to him, but she knew who he was.  
  
"Martha Kent, we finally meet face to face! You seem small, I expected to see a taller woman, but I must thank you for taking care of my son for all of these years. You see-" Jor-El was cut off by Martha.  
  
"He's not your son, he hasn't been your son since you sent him to this planet. I raised Clark with my husband and bare hands, I taught him right from wrong and watched Clark grow and develop powers not you, me!" Martha knew she was never like this, but there was something about being in this situation that infuriated her. Silently she debated in her head whether this was meant to be, or if this only happened because of the foolish deal her husband had made with their son's biological father.  
  
"And for that, I thank you!" An evil grin slowly spread itself across the face of Jor-El. "But you see Martha, he no longer goes by the human name of Clark, his name now is Cal-El. Would you like to meet him?"  
  
Martha didn't say a word; she just continued to glare at Jor-El. "Cal-El!" Jor-El called. Martha's hair was suddenly ruffled by a breeze and before she knew it Clark was there standing next to Jor-El. Jor-El continued, "Cal-El, do you know this woman?"  
  
Clark looked over and stared Martha in the eye. "She is the mortal woman who raised me while you could not father!"  
  
The way Clark called Jor-El father was like someone plunging the sword through Martha's heart. "What have you done to my son?" Martha yelled furiously and made a move towards Jor-El, but Clark stood in her way.  
  
"He is my rightful parent, not you and your pathetic mortal husband. You shall not lay a hand on him if you wish your husband to live!" Martha stared into Clark's eyes and what she saw scared her. She stared into his green eyes and saw nothing, no emotion, no feeling and most of all she saw no love. Calming down, she took a step back and moved her gaze back to Jor- El.  
  
"Cal-El," Jor-El spoke with an authority in his voice that would make even the most mischievous boys pay attention. "Do you recognize this girl?" In front of all three of them a three dimensional image of Lana Lang appeared.  
  
"Yes father, she is the Earth woman whom I thought I loved." Martha's face became perplexed with shock.  
  
She turned to Clark, "What do you mean, thought you loved? Love just doesn't die overnight, you still love her Clark, I know you do, just believe!" Martha was on the verge of tears; her son had been turned into a soulless machine for what seemed like world domination.  
  
Clark glared at Martha, "You are not my mother, you do not know me, you never have and you never will, and so don't you dare speak to me like you do, woman!"  
  
Martha couldn't take it anymore, her husband was probably dead and now her son wasn't her son anymore, taking her hand opening it was flat and swung it right at Clark's face. Expecting Clark to move, she didn't stop. But he stayed in the position he was in and got the slap full on his face. Forcing his head to be turned in the other direction. Keeping his head still, Clark swung his arm and delivered a backhand blow to Martha, which sent her to the ground. From the ground looking up at Clark she asked him, "What has he done to you?"  
  
By the look on Jor-El's face Martha could tell that he was amused by this situation. "Cal-El, I want you to find this girl and kill her, make sure that she cannot ruin our plans for this planet. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes father!" And with that Clark, stepped out of the light and into the cave, leaving Martha in their alone with Jor-El!  
  
"I must say, you taught him well, with his manners, it's a pity you won't be there to see how he uses them!"  
  
Martha suddenly found a fresh wave of energy and rage; she reached into her pocket, pulled out a sharpened piece of green kryptonite, got up and charged at Jor-El. Jor-El tried to stop her, but the effects of the kryptonite were already taking effect. Martha couldn't stop herself, she could do this, she would do this, and she had to do this. When she was close enough she lunged and the green rock, slid smoothly into Jor-El's shoulder before pulling it out and dropping it. Around the stab wound green veins began to creep up and as they did Jor-El, fell to the ground.  
  
Martha looked at the kryptonite and saw that the sharpened end had broken off and was now inside Jor-El who's body was now convulsing uncontrollably on the floor in front of her. As the shaking got worse, his body slowly began to disappear. Once it was gone the golden light that Martha was immersed in disappeared and suddenly she was in the cave again, standing next to her husband. Bending to see how he was doing she saw that he was still breathing. Suddenly exhausted Martha laid her head on her husbands shoulder and fell asleep, she knew she should stop Clark, but she just couldn't, not now. That would have to wait.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Well there you go! Another chapter!!! I hope you enjoyed and please review!!!! And until I update again!!  
  
Charmboy4


	4. The Airport!

A/N: Thank you guy's sooooooo much for all of the reviews, and so I don't have to pay for any funerals!! Here is Chapter 4!! And I apologize for the spelling the in last chapter! I wrote it at about midnight and really had trouble telling the difference between a K and a C!!

* * *

Lana Lang took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. 'This is it,' she thought, 'once I step onto that plane, its goodbye Smallville!'  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen Air Metropolis will now board rows 25 to 15 for flight 951 with non-stop service from Metropolis International Airport to Paris's Charles de Gaulle International Airport. Once again that is rows 25 to 15 you are welcome to board at this time!" The announcement rang out over the waiting area that Lana was sitting in, she checked her boarding pass, and yeah, this was her. Seat 16A, window, booked three days after she was accepted into the school.  
  
Standing up, Lana decided to take one last quick look around the airport. As she did, she stopped. No she didn't stop. Lana Lang froze. There he was, really the only reason she was leaving Smallville, turning around quickly, she ducked into line. 'Maybe he didn't see me and I can get on the plane without him ever realizing that she saw him.' Lana thought and hoped, but it wasn't meant to be.  
  
"Lana!" She heard him yell.  
  
"Damn!" She muttered under her breath. She knew that if he did catch up with her, like he just did, she would never be able to leave. Not now, not ever.  
  
"Lana," slightly out of breath, he pulled her out of the line to get on the plane.  
  
"Clark, I, I, want to go, I have to go!" She whispered staring up into his eyes, while tears formed in hers. But she saw something in his eyes that she didn't recognize. And it scared her slightly.  
  
"Lana can we go somewhere and talk please?" Clark's face and eyes were silently begging her to do so.  
  
"Fine," Lana replied quietly, "I can catch a later flight." Silently berating herself for being so easily persuaded out of this by Clark Kent.  
  
Clark led her out of the airport and around to where there were fabulous gardens that were quite secluded. "Lana, since I found out you were leaving, I have done a lot of thinking. Lana, I don't want you to go. I love you, stay, stay with me so we can be together!"  
  
"Clark, it's not that simple, every time I try to get closer to you, something or someone prevents me from doing so, I can't do it anymore Clark. I just can't, if you really do love me, then you will let me go!"  
  
"Fine, fine!" Kal-El was getting angry and he lost all of his self-control! "For years all you had to do was make a move but now it's all gone to waste. Now, you don't control me anymore mortal. Only I control me and because of that you are now going to die, bitch!"  
  
"Clark, what has gotten into you?"  
  
"Do not call me by that pathetic name, my name is Kal-El, son of Jor-El from the planet Krypton. The only reason while I'm here is because my home planet was destroyed, leaving traces of itself here, as the meteor rocks and me. And now I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you, so you don't ruin our plan!"  
  
Lana got up and began to run away, but Clark used his super speed to get in front of her. Not paying attention Lana ran and smacked into Clark, because of this she fell to the ground. "What's the matter Lana, don't tell me your scared?"  
  
"Clark, it's me Lana, you told me you loved me, what? How?" Lana was at a loss for words. Literally shaking in fear, she tried to move away from Clark, but his eyes suddenly flashed orange.  
  
Lana felt a surge of unbearable heat hit her body, before the clothes she was wearing, became engrossed in flames, leaving nothing but a pile of as behind.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Martha screamed leaping up. Looking around she was back at the house. "It was a dream, it was a dream, but what if it really happened?" Martha whispered out loud.  
  
"Martha? Martha, are you alright?" Jonathon came rushing through the front door of the house and was at his wife's side, "What is it, what happened?"  
  
"Clark, Lana. He killed her Jonathon, he killed her!"  
  
"No honey I don't know what your talking about, Jor-El has Clark."  
  
"When I went to the caves, I saw Jor-El and Clark and Clark got mad and he went out and he was sent by Jor-El to kill Lana. Jonathon what are we going to do?"  
  
"Lana leaves today!"  
  
Martha suddenly got up and fished in her pockets for her keys, "Jonathon give the truck key!"  
  
"Do you really think it wise to-"  
  
"The keys Jonathon."  
  
"Martha I really don't think it is a good idea for you to drive after what happened."  
  
"Well then you drive!" Before Jonathon could even reply to his wife, she was already out of the door and in the truck, ready to go. Letting out a sigh he pulled on his jacket, walked out of the house and got into the truck, starting it up, he made his way to the Metropolis International Airport.  
  
After a few hours of driving they arrived at Metropolis and had to slow down once in the city, unfortunately the airport was on the other side of town. After a half an hour of weaving through city traffic, they pulled up outside the Air Metropolis terminal and got out. Racing up to the counter, they asked if Lana Lang had checked in yet only to be told, "I'm sorry but I am unable to give out that information!"  
  
Lex Luthor was having a bad day. The airline he just bought Air Metropolis hadn't exactly been truthful about their financial situation. Shaking his head he started walking out of the Terminal when he heard a familiar voice. He walked over, "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, can I do anything for you?"  
  
Martha quickly asked him if Lana had already checked in.  
  
"Yeah, her flight leaves in twenty nine minutes, why?"  
  
"We just need to see her that's all." Replied Jonathan in a slightly harsh tone.  
  
"Six, four, seven, three. It's an access code for that door, go through it and walk out the door labeled gate 33M."  
  
"Thank you so much Lex," Martha said with a smile and pulled Jonathon by the sleeve to the door, punching in the access code the door opened and they walked through. After ten minutes of walking they came upon the door labeled 33M. Opening it they saw people in line and what Martha saw made her blood boil!

* * *

There you go! It's an update!!! I would love it if you review for me!! The more reviews I get the sooner I will update!!! 


	5. Lana's Epiphany

A/N: Hey, soooooooooooo sorry it took sooooooooooooo long for the update, but I saw the season premiere and the black kryptonite thing brought my muse back to me faster than , faster than – well you know what I mean!!!!!! **THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS**! And now that school's back in hopefully I'll be able to update sooner and more frequently.

* * *

Martha and Jonathon slowly followed Clark and Lana out of the airport and into some fabulous, yet very secluded gardens.

"Lana, since I found out you were leaving, I have done a lot of thinking. Lana, I don't want you to go. I love you, stay; stay with me so we can be together!"  
  
"Clark, it's not that simple, every time I try to get closer to you, something or someone prevents me from doing so, I can't do it anymore Clark. I just can't, if you really do love me, then you will let me go!"

"Fine; fine!"

Martha couldn't take it anymore. This was her dream and there was no way she was going to let it end the same way. Martha attempted to move out of her hiding spot, but Jonathon held her back shaking his head. "Jonathon, I've got to, just me and me alone." Martha then reached up around her neck. On a small golden chain was a small angel figure. The angel wasn't gold, it wasn't silver and it wasn't white. The angel was jet black. Martha knew what it was, but nobody else did. Everybody wondered why Clark was always so polite and loving to Martha. The truth was he had no choice. Black kryptonite! The only thing that could stop a father's will like Jor-El's; was a mother's love like Martha's. Taking off her chain she gave it to her husband but kept the angel.

Kal-El turned his head slightly; he and Lana were being watched. And then he saw her walking towards them. Martha Kent.

"That's impossible!" Kal-El stated, staring at her in shock.

"What's impossible Clark?" Martha asked looking slightly concerned.

"Clark Kent is dead, humanity made him weak! I Kal-El son of Jor-El of the planet Krypton have won the battle your son no longer exists Martha Kent."

Lana was confused. No, she wasn't confused she was damn well freaked out. "What the hell is going on here?" Lana asked fear and confusion evident in her voice, slowly backing away from Clark and Martha. But they both ignored her.

"My father was going to kill you; he should have killed you-"

But Martha cut him off. "Jor-El is dead!" Martha stated with no emotion in her voice.

"No, the only thing that could kill my father-"

"Was the green kryptonite, just like it's the only thing that can kill you, Clark!"

'What the hell is kryptonite?' Lana thought. And then she got it, she understood. That was the meteor rock, that's why Clark would always get weird around her in the past. Her necklace! Without thinking as if instinctively Lana brought a hand right up to where the green rock used to lay upon her chest. Kal-El didn't notice this; but Martha did.

"Yes, Lana. The necklace played a big part of how you and Clark's relationship progressed."

"My name is Kal-El!" He roared in absolute rage! He walked up to Martha about to knock her unconscious when Kal-El stopped, he couldn't move. Martha was only holding a hand up to his chest, touching his chest through his shirt. But he couldn't move. And then it happened. A strange light shone through Kal-El and immersed him. Neither Lana, Martha or Jonathon could see anything. And then as quickly as the light appeared it was gone and there were two of them. Martha knew this would happen. Strange as it may sound years ago she had a dream; a dream that told her where to find a piece of black kryptonite and what to do with it if Jor-El ever tried something like this. Martha never thought that she would need to use it. But she was using it now and was grateful for it.

Kal-El and Clark both stared at each other. Martha knew a fight was going to happen; what she didn't know was someone else was watching. But Jonathon did!

* * *

Hello! Well it's an update!! Sorry it took so long!! But review and since I'm school and have more free time than I did over the summer I will be able to update soon!!! Isn't it great!!! **PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT REVIEW**!!! Until the next update!!

Charmboy4


	6. KalEl vs Clark

A/N: Hey, Hey!!! I'm back and so is the story!! Here we go people, chapter six and can you believe it, I'm updating sooner than I expected! Was supposed to go out with some friends 2day, but its rainy and windy here in Bermuda so I'm inside writing this instead, a much better use of my time wouldn't you agree?!!!!! And schools out this week, all week, as its half term!! So I'm in a very good mood! Not to mention that I no longer have to worry about my chem. Coursework which was rates of reaction – COULD YOU GET ANY MORE DULL? No! But let me shut up and let you read this!! Enjoy!! And a big, huge, massive, super duper thank-you to those who reviewed!!

* * *

"Can I help you?" Jonathon asked slowly approaching this person watching what was happening.

"Yeah, you got a camera I could use?" Lois Lane had seen more than a few weird things in her life but this was something that just, it just couldn't be put into words!

"No, but I would like to know why you want one?"

Lois was dumbstruck, 'What the hell did this guy mean, do you know how much money this could get him?' "Look pal, this could get someone a lot of money if they went to the Daily Planet or a tabloid or even a Luthor, so do you have a camera?" Lois looked at this man expectantly.

"And are you aware that if that was the case it may get you a lot of money and my son locked up in a cage for the rest of his life?" Jonathon's tone was harsh, he couldn't believe that people were willing to do anything just for money, had the world changed that much? He wondered.

Lois Lane was never lost for words until the last five minutes; she had been lost for them twice. Swallowing hard she looked into the man's eyes, she saw emotions she that she had never seen in her own fathers eyes and it scared her. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise that uh, that he was your son," Lois stopped, the silence that ensued made Lois feel nervous, looking down at the ground, she couldn't speak. She couldn't believe it; her mouth got her into trouble again.

"Look, Miss," Jonathon hesitated; he didn't even know her name.

"Lane, Lois Lane," Lois looked up and held out her hand to Jonathon's and shook it.

"Miss Lane, I'm Jonathon Kent and that is my son-"

"Clark?" Lois questioned, looking curiously at Jonathon.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I'm going to Smallville, to see my cousin Chloe and my Uncle Gabe."

Jonathon's face suddenly made a look of worry that made Lois uneasy. "Look Lois, I know what you're seeing is scaring you, but you have to promise me that you will never speak a word of this to anyone."

Lois was shocked; he was making her promise to keep something this big under cover? She couldn't believe it, but his comment about his son being locked up for his life, the more she thought about it; the more she knew it was true. After about a minute of thinking it through she finally came to the decision that it was what had to be done. Looking into the eyes of this caring and loving father she agreed and told him she had his word.

The look of relief on Jonathon's face was evident and a breath left him that he hadn't noticed he was holding. Giving Lois a small nod, he turned back to the drama that was unfolding about forty feet away from him and Lois.

Lana was ready to faint, what the hell was this. She now knew that this was part of what he had kept from her for all of these years, but she didn't know if this was it.

A smug smirk spread slowly of Kal-El's face. Both he and Clark knew who was going to win this fight. Him! Clark wasn't strong enough to beat him and Clark knew as well. Kal-El moved in, with a single punch to Clark's chin sending him flying back about twenty feet. Clark quickly got back up to his feet and returned the favour, sending Kal-El twenty feet back, but Kal-El recovered quicker than Clark had expected and was able to use his super speed and knock Clark down to the ground.

Lana, though shocked by this had a flashback to a couple of years ago when three guys came into the Talon and started causing her trouble, Clark was there and saved her from all three of them. Back then she wondered how he did and now she knew some of it. If there was one thing Lana Lang was sure about. It was that Clark Kent had **a lot** of explaining to do!

Martha was watching this in absolute horror, she was frozen she didn't know what to do. But she felt something hard in her hand. Looking down in her hand she saw the black kryptonite. In the act of a mother's desperation she yelled her son's name and threw the angel to him, hoping against hope that some how it would help. She didn't realize that the black kryptonite would turn deadly to the Kryptonian whose chest it was held against.

But Clark didn't catch the angel, Kal-El did. Holding the angel to Clark's chest, everyone watching could see that Clark was weakening and he wouldn't be able to fight again, but most of all Clark knew he was dying. Clark slowly turned his head, and looked at Lana, now barley able to speak; Clark mouthed the words that Lana had been dying to hear him speak for years. "I love you."

Unable to watch him suffer like this anymore, Lana flung herself on to Kal-El. Kal-El who was not expecting this sudden force to hit him rolled off of Clark and dropped the Angel.

Slowly Clark could feel the strength returning to his body pulling himself up, he saw the angel and reached for it, but he couldn't move, every part of his body was screaming in agony at him, Clark looked up and what he saw gave him the strength to slowly reach over and grab the angel.

Kal-El was furious that once again, this mortal female had ruined his and his father's plan. "This is the last time, you ruin my plans bitch; you will die!" Kal-El raised Lana up off of the ground by lifting just under her chin.

Lana had never been this scared in her life, this wasn't Clark, she knew that, but she was still confused, if it wasn't Clark, then who was it?

"You will fight with me Kal-El, not her!" In the time that everyone had been watching Kal-El prepare to kill Lana they completely forgot Clark was even there, now standing on two very shaky legs, he held the angel in his hands.

Kal-El let go of Lana and let her fall to the ground, upon where both Martha and Jonathon were all there practically on top of her to make sure that she was alright.

Kal-El used his super speed to get right up in Clark's face. The problem for Kal-El was that Clark had anticipated this move and now held the angel made of black kryptonite to Kal-El's chest. A look of pain and terror came onto the face of Kal-El, but Kal-El was determined to fight it, just like Clark, just one problem, there was no one there to save him like there was for Clark. And slowly Kal-El stopped fighting and struggling and like Jor-El became nothing.

Martha and Jonathon were proud! Lana was ecstatic and Lois who had now come out and joined the four was disturbed. But Clark, Clark was exhausted. Looking at Lana he smiled slightly, before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

Well, it's longer than the last chapter! And I'm hoping that you all liked it and will give me GLOWING (hint hint!!!) reviews!! Nah, you know if you don't like it you can flame!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Charmboy4!!!


	7. The Truth Part I

A/N: Hey you guys, I'm back! Anyway, here we go chapter 7. Just a warning this is going to start to wind down now! Anyway, sorry it took so long! Oh and just a small warning, if you're a fan of Lois, then I don't think you'll like this and the next chapter much see, cuz I don't like her. Well let me stop rambling and here is chapter 7!

* * *

Lana Lang was dumbstruck; there was no other way to describe it. Clark just disappeared, but he was still there. "How, no, this isn't real, it's not happening." Lana was adamant that she was dreaming. She knew about strange things happening in Smallville. But not the man she loved. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew she would have to get over it.

Martha looked up at Lana and felt bad. This is all so much so fast that Martha knew Lana didn't know how to cope. Leaving Clark on the floor with Jonathon she stood up and walked over to Lana who had removed herself from the group. "How are you holding up?" Martha asked Lana with sincerity.

"Good," Lana managed to weakly say. But a raised eyebrow from Martha caused Lana to break her façade. "I don't know what to think. I'm about to leave and all of a sudden the man I love tries to kill me and then splits into two where one dies and the other survives. It would have been nice of him to tell me that he was a meteor freak. Sorry Mrs. Kent I didn't mean it like that!" Lana added on quickly.

"Lana it really isn't my place to tell you this, but I just want you to know that Clark is not a meteor freak." Martha then stepped closer to Lana and gave a hug, Lana responded by embracing Martha tightly, like a mother hugging her daughter and it was now that Lana lost the last remaining self control and began to sob uncontrollably in Martha's embrace, Martha was glad that she would be able to comfort Lana by whispering into her ear and gently rubbing her back.

Lois Lane was in shock, she didn't know what happened. All she knew was that she wanted to be as far away from these people as possible. Slowly backing away hoping she wasn't being noticed, however it was not meant to be.

"Don't take another step back Miss Lane, you and I need to have a serious discussion," Jonathon said as he helped Clark to his feet, who recovered some what from the fight, even if had only been about a half an hour. "Come on, let's go home." With Jonathon helping Clark and Lana walking with Martha, somehow they managed to keep Lois with them and then drove her back to Smallville.

Of course Lois and Lana were in the back of the truck sitting, well lying down with Clark. And Lois was not happy with this, the last place she wanted to be was so close to this freak that she didn't know. Lana who was still slightly shell shocked from the experience was quiet just watching the scenery slip by. While Clark, well Clark was worried because now two more people knew his secret, one of them he knew could handle it but he didn't know the other well enough to make that decision.

After what seemed like an eternity to all three of them the truck finally turned into the gate to the farm and when Jonathon stopped the truck by the house both Clark and Lana eagerly jumped out of the truck, to try and escape pain caused by the bed lining of the truck, they both followed slowly by Lois, and then all five of them walked into the house at which point, they separated. Lois stayed with Martha and Jonathon and Clark took Lana to his fortress of solitude.

Once Clark and Lana got there, Clark looked at Lana and sighed deeply. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. But he also knew the time would come when he would have to tell her. And now he knew this was it! The time had come; he could no longer keep his secret from the woman he loved. The secret he had tried so desperately hard to keep from her, to protect from the threats that his secret brought him, the danger it brought and the fear. But Clark Kent had hope, that when he did tell her, she would still be able to love him for who he was.

Clark didn't just have hope, he also felt fear. He didn't know how she would take. He hoped that she would after all he was going to tell her everything. After the fight, he had no choice. But would he lose the love of his life over his secret? That was the question that worried Clark the most.

Lana knew she was about to be told something big. She had wanted to know what was up with Clark Kent for so long and now she was going to find out in a matter of minutes. The only problem Lana felt is would she be able to accept it or would she turn and run again?

* * *

Hey guys, it's me again, the chapters finished! Um A VERY LARGE THANK YOU to all of my reviewers I wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't for you! So you know the drill…REVIEW, whether it be good, bad, mixed feelings or whatever, just send me some feedback please!! You know I love it! And I'll love you for it! Don't mind my babbling I'm just on caffeine high – 6 cans of Pepsi, 30 minutes, I have to go use the bathroom. Ha ha! ;) 

Until I post again!

Charmboy4


	8. The Truth Part II

Supergrl11 – **YOU NEED SOME SERIOUS HELP** and unfortunately I'm not qualified to give it…But I think part 2 is!!

MrS.ClArK KeNt – As tempting as your suggestion is…I have another fate in store for our friend!! smiles evilly don't worry, she will suffer accordingly! He he he ;)

JUNIOR1985 – Thank for your reviews…you're the only one that doesn't bombard with suggestions or trying to make me update right then and there like someone else… (Who needs some serious help…not that I'll mention any names!!!)

Chef13 – Don't worry, I know exactly how you feel, my computer isn't much better, drives me up the damn wall!

Okay, so I wrote this at the same time as Chapter 7, but I didn't post it yesterday! You know I thought I'd only post half of this chapter and then leave you hanging…but I couldn't do that! I'm too nice! He he he ;) and besides I'd be scared of what some of you would do to me if I did do that! And I lied I'm no where near finished this story yet!

There is some slight language in this chapter!

* * *

Clark looked deeply into Lana's eyes looking for a sign to start, a sign that told him, she would listen and wouldn't interrupt. But he soon realised that Lana wasn't going to give him anything. The only thing she was going to do was sit there and listen to him tell her what she needed so desperately to hear; hopefully without interrupting him. But alas he got no sign from her. It was up to him to start and finish the conversation. 

Taking a deep breath and exhaling it slowly through his nose Clark stood up and sat down on the couch. "Lana, you know I'm adopted that is no secret. However how I came to be adopted is. My adoption isn't exactly as you'd expect it," Clark paused, if was going to tell her his secret he might as well tell her everything. "The adoption agency that was I was adopted through, only adopted one child. Me! It was started by Lionel Luthor and closed soon after my adoption was final."

And now for the hard part…at least that's what Clark thought. "Lana I arrived on Earth in the year 1989."

Lana Lang being born and raised in Smallville had seen and heard of a lot of strange things. But something she never expected to hear came out of her best friend's mouth and now she was even more confused than she had ever been in her life. With her voice shaking slightly Clark listened to the question he knew would come. "What do you mean you arrived on Earth in 1989?" Lana for some strange dreaded the answer.

"Lana I got to this planet, from my home planet of Krypton, by a space shuttle. My planet was being destroyed and fragments of it are here in Smallville as," Lana finished his sentence.

"Meteors. But that would mean you're a, you're not a human." Lana wasn't confused anymore; she was terrified.

Clark hung his head low. This was not how things were supposed to be going. "Lana I know this is a lot to take in," but Lana Lang's emotions got the best of her.

"You know, you know it's a lot to take in. Clark you're a fucking alien. How the hell do you know how I feel?" Lana practically screamed, rising to her feet. Slowly backing away from Clark, "I can't believe you didn't tell me. So it's your fault, it's your fault, it's your fault!"

Clark didn't have the faintest idea of what she was talking about, "Lana what is my fault?"

"My parents death, if you weren't here they would be, it's your fault there dead. You killed them! You killed them!" She screamed so loud that Martha, Jonathon and Lois heard it.

Clark got up and slowly started to walk towards Lana, "Lana, it's not my fault, just calm down." Clark didn't realise it, but he must made a huge mistake by telling her not to calm down.

Lana was now slowly stepping backwards down the stairs, her eyes never leaving Clark, "You stay away from, you stay the fuck away from me, and don't you ever come near me again!" And with that final sentence Lana Lang turned on her heel and ran, she ran away from Clark and as she was running she realised something. For the second time in two days, she was running away from the man that she loved.

As Martha looked out of the kitchen window she saw Lana Lang's figure running towards the road, turning to Jonathon, she said in an almost pleading voice, "Jonathon please, go take her home. I'll deal with Lois."

"Martha, do you really think it wise that," but Jonathon couldn't finish his sentence.

"Jonathon, I don't want Lana walking home alone at night, especially when she's hysterical, in shock and just found out what she did, just go and get her. I will deal with Lois."

Jonathon knew it was impossible to argue anything with Martha once she had her mind set to, so he picked up the keys to the truck and left without a word.

Martha moved into the living room, where Lois Lane was sitting with a cup of coffee in her hand. She still couldn't believe what had happened and what she now knew about Clark, it shocked her that she had met him, but it didn't surprise her to find that aliens really did exist.

"Oh, Mrs. Kent, thank you for the coffee, but I think I need to take a walk."

Martha knew it was a lot, but she just met Lois and she still didn't trust her. "Cell phone!"

Lois was confused, "excuse me?"

"Cell phone," Martha said again holding out her hand and Lois suddenly understood.

"No Mrs. Kent I wasn't going to, I just."

"Cell phone!" Realising that she wasn't going to win this argument she took her cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to Mrs. Kent.

Lois looked at her watch as she walked out of the kitchen door, it was only 9:30, so she walked over to check out the barn and saw a light on. Wandering over there she saw Clark lying on the couch that was in there with tears that were glistening in moonlight as they ran down his face.

"Hey," she said cautiously, not sure how to talk to him.

Clark just looked at her and sighed, he really didn't feel like dealing with her right now!

"So your parents said that you could do all these sorts of things, can I see some of them?" She questioned brightly. If looks could kill, Lois would have been dead at least thirty times over. "Right, uh don't mind me I'll just, are you feeling okay?"

"The woman I love just told me she never wants to never wants to see me again, how the hell do you think I feel?" Clark asked her coldly.

"Alright, no need to kill me over it, so you told her something she couldn't handle, she'll get over it!" Lois shrugged and went and sat on the other end of the couch.

Clark thought it was ironic. The out of the two women who now knew is secret, he got them mixed up, the one he was sure could handle it couldn't and one he would have said no to being able to handle his secret did. Clark and Lois started to talk, easing Clark out his sorrow and despair.

Lana slowly got out of the Kent truck after thanking him for the ride and then slowly walked up to her apartment above 'The Talon'. When she got in she sighed and just flopped down on the couch, thinking about anything and everything.

Lana didn't know how long she had been lying on her couch but when she looked at the clock, she saw that it was now 10:45, deciding she had to see him again; she quickly got up and ran out of her apartment. Walking out of the front door of the Talon, she saw Mr. Kent still sitting there in his truck.

"Mr. Kent, Lana how long have I known you?" He asked her.

"Since I was little," Lana replied catching on. Mr. Kent knew Lana well enough, to know what she was going to do. "Thanks," she mumbled and they drove back to the Kent farm.

When they got here Jonathon went into the house and Lana went into the barn. What she saw when she went up the stairs, made her eyes open wide and the blood flowing through her veins to boil. But no, she wasn't going to lose him. She had come to far to let that happen. Lana knew, from the moment she laid her eyes on Lois she didn't like her and that she thought that at some point she was going to hit her. And now Lana Lang knew that her feeling was right; she was going to hit Lois Lane and it wouldn't be just once.

* * *

Can anybody here guess what the last paragraph means? I'm sure you can! Anyway **PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE I'M ON MY KNEES** (well not really). But it sounded good, so I said it! Please review or flame or whatever you know it doesn't bother me which! Just hit the button that says 'go' next to the submit review menu!

Until I post again!

Charmboy4


End file.
